BACK OFF
by Kage-ichigo
Summary: A story by MnMsRok, Allen is taken by the Noah of Dreams, but that's not all of his troubles. The Noahs are stirring, and a mystery sister appears, with a shocking relation regarding Cross.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic has NOTHING to do with me...The awesome MnMsRok wrote it, and she shall take credit for it..

Disclaier: this is a FAN story.

* * *

I woke with a major headache. A migraine if you prefer. The next thing that happened was a blur. I knew that someone had walked in, and over to me, but I couldn't recognize who it was. Until I heard its voice.

"Come with us Allen. You are one of us now anyway!" It was the voice of Road Kamelot. My enemy, the Black Orders enemy, and the worlds enemy. But What was she doing here? She said something about being one of them, but that didn't make sense.

Then it felt like my forehead split open. I felt blood running down my face, and I can smell it also. I screamed since the pain was so intense. I ran over to the mirror, to get a look at myself completely. When I looked into the mirror, I did see myself, yet not myself. It was the Noah version of me.  
I heard a chuckle behind me, and I turned around to see Road sitting on my bed, dangling her feet from the edge.

"I told you you were one of us. Now, would you please come with me, Allen- kun?" she asked with the "innocent child" smile plastered on her face. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Allen! Allen-kun! Are you OK? I thought I heard you scream!" It was Lenalee. I was relieved to hear her voice. But right when I was about to reply another wave of pain shot through my head, and I let out a scream. "Allen! I'm coming in!"

"Allen, I can make all the pain go away if you just come with me! So please come? We won't make your friends worry," promised the Noah of Dreams.

"I… I don't know…" I replied, unsure of what he should do.  
"I promise it will only be for a little while." Before I could answer her questions, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a strange room. I suspected it was a girls room due to all the pink. And then I heard a voice. "Are you sure you're his utago no shimai?" I think it was Road who was saying it.

"Yes. I looked through our birth certificates the other, well my family's, and I found one that said "Allen Walker" on it, the same day and almost exact same time as me. December 25th," replied the voice. A girls? I don't know right now. "I think he's waking up," the girl said leaning over me.

"Allen! You're awake!" cried the now distinctive voice, Road.

"Oi, don't yell to loud. He might still have a headache," said the concerned stranger.

"No, don't worry about me. My headache has passed. May I ask who you are?" I asked the stranger, who oddly enough looked A LOT like me but she had red hair, just like Master's is.

"Oh, my name is Sarah Marian or Cross whichever one it is, and I'm your twin sister!" cried the girl known as "Sarah".

"Are you serious?" I asked her in shock.

"Yep, says right here on the birth certificates," she said bringing over two birth certificates.

"See, here's mine," she said holding one up, "And here's yours." I took them out of her hand and examined them. "The father might come as a shock for you." I looked to see who the father was, and I couldn't believe what I was reading. It said "Father- Cross Marian".

"No, that's impossible! No! It can't be true! Master is NOT my dad! NNNOOOO!" I shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"I'm sorry Allen. But it's true. I have dads hair and before your hair turned white, you had moms!"

"Oh gosh. Wait then how'd you get that scare on the right side of your face?" I asked curiously. Sarah's smile dropped. "Oh, did I bring up something bad?"

"Oh, no. It's just I foolishly turned mom into an akuma," she replied with a tear on the edge of her eye.

"Oh, I guess we're the same that way then."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"But, how'd you not get turned into an akuma?" I asked utago no shimai curiously.

"With my innocence of course. I found it right after mom died and I grasped it and made my arm like this," she said holding up her left arm. It locked the same as mine did. Amazing. "But, I do have another innocence."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"When I sing, I can destroy an akuma immediately, and heal exorcists too," she whispered to him, so that the Noah couldn't hear.

"Oooohhh, nice. Well, that means you have two parasite type innocences, doesn't that require a lot of food?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I never really ate a lot. I got full really easily, so maybe about your amount or less," utago no shimai replied. "Allen, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" asked the girl with half lidded eyes.

"Sure utago no shimai, just go to sleep." Soon enough she fell asleep and so did I.

* * *

So once again by MnMsRoK

So click the button drop her a review nee? :D

~Kage


	2. Chapter 2

Once again…by the awesome MnMsRok

Disclaimer: FAN fiction people

* * *

I woke up once more to find the room dark and Sarah gone. "I wonder where she went," I thought. "Oh well, I can always ask Road." Getting up from the bed, I could feel the bandages removed from my head, and saw that the stigmata was there as clear as day. "But my butt it hurts!" cried Allen.

"Road?" I called out, but nobody answered. "Sarah?" I asked franticly. I started to panic because I couldn't find my twin. "It's OK Allen. Sarah probably went to get breakfast with Road. Just calm down." I told myself, trying to keep calm.  
"OK If I were the dining room, where would I be?" As he finished his sentence, he smelled food in the air and his stomach growled in protest of not being fed. "I know! I know! I'll get us some food in a minute!" I screamed at my stomach.  
Soon after following the smell of food, I found a door, similar to the others. So I opened the door and found all the Noahs, and The Earl eating breakfast. Sarah was sitting there waiting for me to come in.

"Why good morning Allen Walker," said The Earl with his ginormous smile ever present.

"NII-SAN!" cried Sarah jumping onto my back.

"Oi. Hello to you too Sarah," I said laughing.

"It's nice of you to finally join us," said Tyki.

"I don't want him here!" cried Davit. I looked at him in shock. I thought Krory-san killed the Noah of Bonds.

"Jasdero doesn't want him here either, hii!" cried the other twin.

"What's that look for Allen?" asked Road in her childish voice. "Oh. You thought they were dead didn't you. Well, they're not. They're here and so is Skin. Say hello Skin."

"Do you like candy?" asked the giant Noah.

"Y-Yes," I replied, scared for my life.

"To which question?" asked Lulubell.

"B-Both," I stuttered out.

"You don't have to be scared Nii-san. I'm here to protect you," Sarah whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for the reassurance Sarah," I thanked the red-head, smiling at her. She blushed slightly before saying welcome.

"Would you like something to eat, Master Walker?" asked one of the Earls creations.

"Yes, I would like: 5 scrambled eggs, 5 poached eggs, 5 pieces of toast a[insert list of 5 here]." They all stared at me, besides Sarah who just smiled at me, surprised at how much the I can eat.  
" What? That's how much I need because of my innocence," I explained.

"Ohhhh…" They all said in return.

"Well. Mistress Sarah. What would you like to eat?" asked another creature.

"Hmm… I would like [insert even longer list of food]."

"Wow," said the twins.

"Double wow," Road said.

"What? I have two. Now hush up! And eat your food 'fore it gets to cold," explained Sarah with a slight accent making its way into the sentence.

"Ahhh…" they all said once more.

* * *

SO THEY HAD BREAKY! END CHAPTER!  
Preview of the next crappie…:

"So Sarah, can you tell us about your innocence?" XD asked that one guy that starts with a "W".  
"Ughh… Let me think… No!" she said with a cheery smile on her face.  
"Aww! Come on! Please?" asked Cyrial (I think that's how you spell it).  
"No! I don't feel like it!"

There it is folks… crap.. O/O

~MnMsRok


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: From MnMsRok

Angel- OMQ! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!  
Devil- Che. Yah... It's about time!  
Angel- Well it is all~ your falt!  
Devil- How the hell is it my fault?  
Angel- You wanted her to do bad things!  
Me- JUST STFU ALREADY GUYS! Anyway... Thank you guys for waiting! Here's chapter three~!

* * *

"So Sarah, can you tell us about your innocence?" asked Wisely

"Ughh… Let me think… No!" she said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Aww! Come on! Please?" asked Cyril.

"No! I don't feel like it!" Sarah said starting to get angry.

"Please Sarah?"asked Tyki with a smile on his face that could melt any girls heart.

"Ugh. No~! I told you already~! I don't want to talk about it!" cried Sarah, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Great! Damn it Angel! Why do you have to be so emotional!" cried someone who looks like Sarah, but in a different outfit. She had on black clothing: a black mini-skirt, black tight shirt that came right up to her breasts, black gloves on, black finger nail polish, black lipstick, black ballet flats, and her hair pulled back by a black headband.

"Who are you~?" asked the Earl.

"I am Devil. Sarah's Split Personality number two. Angel, who is the person crying, is Split Personality number three," explained the person known as Devil.

"But who's one?" asked Devit.

"Sarah, herself is one," replied Sarah, or I should say Angel.

"But why the split personalities?" asked Jasdero.  
Then someone else appeared next to Devil, which we were guessing was Angel because she had on all white: a long sleeved dress that went all the way to the floor, a white headband, and had on white shoes.

"I am, as what people call me, Angel. It's nice to meet everyone. And by the split personalities we mean we are all Sarah, but we are different. We started out as imaginary friends, since Sarah did not have any real friends." She said. Everyone looked at Sarah for a second but noticed she was unconscious and had her head on the table.

"In haste, I decided that Sarah should be more comfortable, and brought Sarah onto my lap," Road looked a little jealous, but went back to Angel as she continues. "But then Sarah decided to try some magic one day. She tried a spell but it went wrong. The next thing we knew was that sometimes we could control Sarah. But, we could also take on ghostly shapes and we can be seen by people. We were thankful for Sarah giving us such a gift, but when Sarah was being taken over by Devil. Well, I'll let Devil explain it herself. It's just to gruesome," Angel said with tears springing to her eyes.

"Che, wimp. Anyway, when I took control over Sarah, I killed people. Lots of them. You see, I have a thirst. A thirst, for blood. See, Sarah was no ordinary person when she binded us together, you see. She was a-" but she was cut off by Sarah.

"Don't. Say. It." she said angrily looking at Devil.

"Why should I not?" asked Devil in response.

"Cause if you do, I'll won't let you kill for a month," Sarah said looking over at Devil with a viscous expression that could compete with the devil himself.

"Ok! OK! I won't! Just stop giving me that look! That's all!" Devil said a little scared, and Sarah's face softened up. "Any ways. When I first was in "Human Form", I got to feel the rush of killing someone. It felt so good."

"You're a sick person," Angel cut in.

"Che, like I don't know that already," Devil replied. "Any way, back to the story. Well, actually, that's it. My turn! Can I kill someone now Master~?" asked Devil with a wicked smile on her face.

"Sure~! Why not~? Earl~?" Sarah asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Yes~?" he replied.

"Can we please be excused~? We would like to have some fun~!"

"Sure~. As long as you take Allen-kun with you~. Oh! And Road-Chan~!" he answered her question.

"Thank you Earl-tama!" cried the two girls.

"Come on guys~! We just got here! Can't we explore the house first~?" asked Angel.

"NO~!" cried the two devilish looking girls.

"Well~! Let's go~! Come on Allen-kun~!" cried Road skipping off towards one of her doors. The three girls giggled in anticipation.

"*sighs* What am I going to do with those two?" asked Angel talking to no one in particular.

"Wow, Sarah... I don't know how I am going to figure her out... She just changes like day and night..." I said to myself.

"Actually, when you're with her for a while, you'll be able to figure her out quite easily," Angel replied with a smile.

"Oh, OK. Thanks Angel," I said thanking the girl.

"You're welcome Allen. And by the way, I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you're here to cheer Master up. The only friends she had back home were, Leah, Ray, Emily, Rachel, and Lindsey. But she did have some childhood friends as well. Like, I know you know Lenalee, and Kimoui Lee. But Lenalee left when Sarah was three. And Kimoui when Sarah was five. So I am very grateful to see her wonderful smile again!" Angel said with a bright smile directed towards me.

"I... You're welcome. I'm glad to help anyone," I replied, smiling back.

"Come on you two! We're leaving!" cried Road.

"On, no. I'm staying here, sorry," Angel apologized, smiling at the group.

"Ugh. Fine. Come on Nii-san!" cried Sarah smiling at me expectantly.

"OK! I'm coming! See you later Angel!" I said to Angel before I went through Road's door following the girls.

* * *

Me- OK! guys! Part one of Chapter 3! WOHO!  
D- I'm glad you got it over already! I'm ready to kill! And I'm FINALLY introduced into the story! WOHO!  
A- You are so impatient! And... why? Why are you having her and Sarah kill?  
Me- Shut up! Both of yahs! It will all be revealed soon~! See yah next time!

Part Two: coming soon... Hopefully OxO


	4. Chapter 4

By: MnMsRok

Me- Ok guys! This is going to be in Sarah's P.O.V. this time! And some Allen!  
Sarah- Why me?  
Allen- Why not just all me like we've been doing this whole time?  
Me- Cause you know what? I felt like it so stuf!  
Devil- Cranky are we? Hehehe I like it.  
Me- O.o Okkk then... No more Yaoi for you.  
Devil- Yaoi? Like I'd read that crap? (srry yaoi luvers)  
Angel-... I'm not even going to say anything...  
Devil- You just did  
Angel- Well , excuse me!  
Me- .' anyway... ENJOY!

* * *

Once outside in the real world I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright light. Then I heard something I haven't heard in a while... Carnival music!

"Oh my gosh! I haven't heard carnival music in forever! Can we go~?" I asked enthusiastically. Devil just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Sure~! That sounds like fun~! What about you Allen-kun~?" Road asked with pleading eyes.

"Umm... Well... Sure why not?" he said with a smile on his face. I blushed a little at the cuteness of his face when he smiles.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go!" cried Devil rushing towards the music, with us following.

Once there we saw people everywhere. But... The sign on the front said "Lowerbird: The Greatest Show Unearthed". I thought I heard of this carnival before but couldn't put my finger on it.

"I heard of this somewhere, but where?" I asked myself out loud. Then I heard it. The song. The song that kept playing in my head. "The Greatest Show Unearthed".  
The group started walking forward, and I yelled, "STOP! We can't go in there!"

"Why not~? It looks fun~!" asked Road with a curious look on her face.

"I just remembered where I heard of this place before. I made this song up when I was younger. Do you remember it, don't you Devil? You helped me write it," I said staring at the carnival with wide eyes.  
Devils eyes grew wide with remembrance, and took a couple of steps towards me.

"Master, please. Don't have a panic attack. You remember what happened last time do you?" I remembered. I could remember it partially. The part I can remember is me on the floor shaking like mad and Devil and Angel taking me to the Hospital. I shuddered at the memories.

"Well. To tell you guys short. If we go in there, we will NEVER come out," I cautioned them, beginning to shake. Then I felt a warm embrace engulf me. I looked up to see Allen hugging me, and we stood there for a while until my shaking stopped. I looked at Allen again and smiled and said, "Thank you Allen." and kissed his cheek lightly. He blushed slightly, but it quickly disappeared.

"Well, we should get going if you two don't mind," stated Devil with an eyebrow raised like she was asking, "What the hell is going on?"

"Ok, let's go. Come on Road~! Maybe we can find some exorcists!" I said pulling away from Allen's warm embrace.

"Yay! I haven't played with an exorcist in a long time~!" Road said smiling devilishly, and skipping off followed by Devil. Allen and I followed after a minute of peace, and looking at the poor souls as they went in to meet their doom.

"Well, here we are!" cried Devil when we reached the town.

"YAY! Wait... My spidey senses are tingling... I feel the presence of an EXORCIST~!" I cried, looking around.

"OH~! Where~?" asked Road looking around also.

"Hmm... We should have a plan," stated Devil.

"Yes," agreed Allen.

"OK, how about..." (I don't feel like telling the plan XDD)

"OK. Does everybody understand the plan?" I asked.

"Hai!" everybody said.

"Good~! Now let's go," I cried out with a devilish my on my face! And the plan went into action.

~~~Allen~~~  
I wasn't sure about the plan at first. But then again, I wasn't sure about anything anymore really. So I decided to just go along with the plan.  
And it went like this: Sarah was walking along until she felt the presence of the exorcists gain, and then Road "attacked" her, and the exorcist came running. Road then used her powers to telaported us to her "dream" world. I was sitting in a chair in the middle looking at the three exorcist while Sarah and Devil lurked behind in the shadows.  
I was shocked to see who it was: Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda.  
They seemed to be shocked also to see me in this state.

"A-Allen? I-is that you?" asked Lavi. I was about to respond but then we heard a dark chuckle coming form the shadows.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Lenalee Lee. It's nice to see you again after ALL these years." Sarah came out of the shadows, but her presence felt different from before. It wasn't Sarah anymore, it was Devil.

"S-S-Sarah-san? Is-Is that you?" asked Lenalee with a frightened look.

"Hmmm, so you remember the body but not me? I'm so disappointed in you Lenalee." There was another dark chuckle that erupted from Sarah's, I mean Devil's, graceful lips.

"What-what do you mean?" asked Lenalee more frightened then ever.

"Oh... So you don't remember me? Remember Sarah's imaginary friends?" asked Devil with a sly smile on her lips.

"Lenalee? Do you know what's going on? And can you fill us in on what the hell's going on?" asked Lavi with an annoyed look.

"Hmmm. Lenalee, don't be rude. Introduce your friends~."

"Ugh, this is Lavi and Kanda. And yes I do remember them Sarah. But what about them?"

"Don't tell the enemy our names!" cried Kanda.

"Oh, wait. Is your first name Yuu? Cause to tell you the truth, Master is psychic. And I remember her saying we were going to talk to a guy named Yuu Kanda. So... Is that you?"

"Yes, it is... And tell this "Master" of yours to stay out of my life!" shouted Kanda.

"Ah Yu. But she can't. She has no control over what she sees and hears. And to answer your question Lenalee, I am going to tell you a story."

"Oh! I love stories!" cried Lavi, excited now.

"Shut up Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted at Lavi.

"Yes. Please. I'm going to tell you a story. This happened after you left town Lenalee, also after Kimoui left. Sarah, found out that her father, was-" Devil started, but was interrupted by Sarah's spirit interrupting her.

"NO~! Don't tell them! Well... At least not yet Devil~," Sarah said with an evil grin on her face.

"Wait? You're trying to tell me, that that's your imaginary friend in your body right now Sarah?" asked Lenalee with a look of horror on her face.

"Well, yes. I am Lenalee. And also after you left, I learned who my real father was," Sarah said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Who- who is it?" asked Lavi.

"Should I tell them Nii-san? He's your father to, anyway," asked Sarah with a pleading glint in her eye.

"W-what? Allen! You never said you had a sister!" cried Lenalee with tears in her eyes.  
'Gosh, I never realized how pathetic she could be,' I thought.

"How could I Lenalee? I just found out yesterday! Anyway, yes you can Sarah," I replied the girls.

"Our father is," Sarah started leaning in towards the three exorcist that were tied up, "Cross Marian." The looks on their faces were priceless. The look of shock, mixed with other emotions that I couldn't figure out. But the main expression was... as I said before was shocked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU HAVE TO BE LYING!" Kanda yelled at Sarah, which was pissing me off.

"Kanda, don't yell at my sister like that!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it, Moyashi?" asked Kanda sneering at me. In a flash I was over by Kanda with my hands on his throat.

"If you piss me off anymore I'll squeeze harder and harder until you die. All your lives die," I said with anger showing through my golden eyes. Kanda saw that I wasn't joking, so he went dead silent. "That's better."

"Now, any other questions before you all die, exorcist~?" asked Road coming out of her hiding place in her world.

"Yes, who's gonna kill me?" asked Lavi.

"I will~," said Devil, with her in-famous devil grin on her face.

"Oh, joy."

"Oh don't worry~. It won't hurt as much as Road's will~. And congratulations Yuu~! You will be tortured by Road-tama~!" cried Sarah happily.

"Well... who's gonna kill me?" asked Lenalee.

"I will," I replied with my own devilish grin on my face. Lenalee gasped.

"Allen-kun. Why?" asked Lenalee.

"Cause, you are starting to really annoy me~. And I don't like annoying things standing in my way~."

"I'm gonna go bug Kimoui now~," Sarah declared.

"Oh~? Kimoui's here~? Hmm... Do you want to play with Kimoui-san Sarah?" asked Road.

"Nah. I'm just gonna ask him a few questions."

"Sarah? When did you get this way? I remember you as a sweet little girl. What happened to her?" asked Lenalee beginning to cry.

"That girl died a long time ago," was all Sarah replied as she walked out.

"Well~! Time to play exorcists~!" cried Devil. Road released their bindings and immediately, Kanda was fighting Road, and Lavi was being held back by Sarah.  
Now, were did my prey go?  
I saw a flash of red, and I immediately ducked to avoid Lenalee's "Dark Boats".

"Now, that wasn't very nice~," I cooed.

"Well, you aren't being very nice today yourself Allen-kun," Lenalee replied kicking at me again, but missing.

"Hm~? Are you sure~? I don't think so~. I think I was always like this~." Another kick was aimed at my head. I tried to avoid it but got kicked a little bit and I flew back into Kanda knocking him down.

"What the hell, Moyashi?" Kanda yelled with rage. I just snickered at him, knowing what was coming.

"HIYAH!" I heard behind me, and I ducked and Lenalee went flying into Kanda, knocking him down once again.

"Hi ban!" I heard Lavi cry. The fiery dragon coming out of the ground and Devil back flipped away from it, avoiding the fire at all cost. But the dragon fallowed Devil and eventually got her, and she screamed. Loudly.

"DEVIL!" I cried. I saw the fire disappear, and Devil fall out of the sky. I ran over to her and crouched beside her and looked how bad her wounds were. When I looked I saw them healing. I was shocked at this new information I just learned.

"Your a lucky bastard Lavi!" Devil shouted, and everybody just stopped and looked at Devil shocked that she's even still alive after the fire incident.

"H-h-how?" he asked, the shock clearly on his face.

"Heh. Still haven't figured it out yet? And I thought you would have been smarter than that, Bookman Jr."

"I-I-I-I-"

"I what? Never seen someone heal right before your very eyes?" she asked healing still from the burns. "Still haven't figured it out yet? I am very disappointed. Let me give you a clue." Devil appeared behind Lavi, and put her mouth onto Lavi's neck and Lavi screamed, but was soon silent.

"La-La-Lavi?" asked Lenalee worrying for her dear friend. Devil dropped Lavi on the ground. Blood was tricking down from her mouth, and I could see fangs in her mouth. Every bodies, minus Lavi's, mouth fell open. We did not expect that. I looked at Lavi's neck, I saw two puncture wounds, and blood was still poring form it.

"LAVI!" cried Lenalee, tears running down her face.

"Well, my work here is done. I'll see you guys later," Devil said before she disappeared from everyones sight.

"Well... Wasn't expecting that," I said, shocked at the new information I found out about my sister.

* * *

~~~End Ch. 4 part 1!~~~~  
ME- Sorry guys~! I'm to tired to continue!  
Devil- Or are you just to lazy?  
Angel- Well it is 2:22 AM!  
Devil- So? She took a nap today. She should be fine.  
Sarah- SHUT UP! GOSH! WTFH!  
Allen- Goodnight everyone! *falls asleep*  
Me- See! Allen has a good idea *falls asleep next to Allen*  
Sarah *sweat drop* Ok guys! Please Review!  
Angel- Please?  
Devi- If you don't I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!  
Angel- No you won't! Goodnight everyone! *falls asleep next to Sarah*  
Sarah- Yeah.. goodnight *falls asleep on the other side of Allen*  
Road-...? Wtf is going on here? A sleep fest?  
Devil- No it's 2:25 in the morning.  
Road- Ahhh. I see! *Squeezes in between author and Allen*  
ME_ HEY? What's the big idea? Barging in here and waking me up?  
Road- I want to sleep next to Allen-kun!  
Me- *grumbles* fine  
Both *falls asleep*  
Devil- REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Ch. 4 Part 2: coming soon!


End file.
